This Is Not The Future I Wanted!
by Erotic Marshmallow Mistress
Summary: The World was saved from Byakuran and they were back in their own time, and Tsuna fell in love. But when he arrived to the future, This was no the future he wanted. Lots of Character deaths. 6927
1. Prologue

Hello. Marshy here. I decided to take an old Roleplaying Idea I had and turn it into a story.

The main pairing is 6927 or Mukuro x Tsuna.

I dont know how Well I will update because I am getting ready for the military. But I should be fast.

**I do not own Reborn!**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_They all made it back, the future was saved. The Vongola once again saved the day, and changed the horrendous future._

_When they came back, they immediately began a building of a base underground, just in case. The Vongola began building up their defenses and searched for Byakuran. The white haired man was put away to cause no more harm._

_Mukuro was released from prison under the circumstances, he had to be under watch and wear a tracking collar, for two months in the Vongola base. But no one would guess the blooming romance between the Mist and the Sky, who tried to visit him every day. When the family noticed, Reborn shook his head and warned Tsuna that this could be a trap. Tsuna denied it and defended the mist. When the mist was released, he disappeared for a week. When he returned, Mukuro carried two rings with him. One for the sky and the other for himself, a proposal to make Tsuna, his sky._

_Everyone was in shock, when the sky agreed smiling happily. The storm tried to persuade him, but was denied. The Rain tried to get him to think it over, but the sky said this is what he wanted. The sun yelled in surprise, but it was covered by the Sky's hands. Thunder complained, but the Sky did not listen. The cloud made no judgment and the sky was glad. The hit man warned the Sky and he was ignored and the sky ran towards the mist._

_After the excitement passed, Tsuna was forced to train more and more to become the Vongola Decimo._

_Today's training ended and he made his way towards his house for a home cooked meal, he smiled happily think about it. But when he entered the yard, he was hit by a flying object and fell through. The 10 year bazooka._

_His eyes opened, and he looked around. He was in a green forest, it was raining. Tsuna stood with a stagger and looked around more. No one was around him._

_A crunch behind him caught his attention. A familiar voice rang out, "Judaime… the Funeral is beginning."_

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review Please. It will tell me how well I am doing.<em>


	2. Chapter 1: This Is Not What I Wanted!

**Hey Marshy here again! Wow, two chapters in one day!**

**Here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I do not own Reborn!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Tsuna's head to turned to see an older Gokudera come towards him. The silver haired man looked much older than he was suppose to, his face had scars, his hands were covered in battle wounds. His once fiery green eyes, were now dull and almost gray. The storm's hair longer, but shaggy and looked unkempt and lacking in shine, it used to radiate.

"Judaime? The 10 year bazooka…" Gokudera sighed and took off his coat wrapping it over Tsuna's shoulders. "And let me guess you been here for over five minutes…. Dammit…"

"Funeral? Gokudera-kun… whose funeral?" Tsuna looked up at Gokudera, his faced filled with fear and pain. The boy trembled.

Gokudera sighed and brought Tsuna close hugging him. "Hibari. In this time, the guardians and the varia members are being hunted, but a family we haven't found the name to yet. They are killing all of us off to get to you. We haven't been able to track them. But we will, don't worry Judaime." Gokudera spoke.

"Who is all alive?" Tsuna stuttered, tears filling his brown eyes as he hugged the adult Gokudera.

Gokudera frowned and pulled Tsuna close. "Bel, Fran, Squalo, Xanxus, Mukuro, Yamamoto, you, and me… I am sorry, Judaime…"

"So Ryohei, I-pin, Reborn….?" Tsuna started sobbing into his chest, when Gokudera nodded. '_No… this can't be true… They can't be dead…'_

"Come on, Judaime… I have to get you to the funeral." Gokudera led the boy, to a soft meadow filled with only members of the Vongola, Varia, and Dino with his guards. The mourners looked at the smaller Decimo in Shock, but Mukuro nor Yamamoto were anywhere to be seen.

A black blur launched at Tsuna and was stopped and throw back, by another. Squalo quickly killed the assassin, Mukuro, the black blur that threw the enemy away, stood in front of Tsuna defensively.

"Mukuro… take judaime and hide him…We are going to scout the area." Gokudera spoke, throwing Tsuna to Mukuro. Mukuro nodded and picked up Tsuna and took off into the woods, and hid them under a tree, hiding from the assassins.

"Mukuro…" Tsuna whispered, holding himself close to Mukuro. Mukuro just nodded once, when he thought the coast was clear. The illusionist pulled Tsuna close and took off to the base and close the door once they got inside.

"Are you alright, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked, tilting Tsuna's chin up and looked him over. "You don't seem injured.

Tsuna gasped, when he saw Mukuro's eyes. The red one was clear as day, but the blue was covered by a long scar. "Mukuro, what happened?" Tsuna's fingers ran up the long scar.

"I was injured in battle. A man went for you so I went to stop him, but he got my eye. I am blind in that eye; at least I am illusionist and not a swordsman." Mukuro spoke, smiling sadly. Brown eyes filled with tears, and Tsuna tried to hold them back as they slipped down his cheeks one at a time, his body shaking.

"I-i-i… am… s—o… sorry…" Tsuna sobbed into his chest. The long haired illusionist kept on his sad smile as he turned Tsuna's head up to meet his eyes.

"Tsuna.. please don't worry about it… I lost my eye, Gokudera's left arm is robotic, and one of Yamamoto's lungs is robotic… We are all happy to keep you safe, even if it means losing body parts." Mukuro spoke, pulling out a cloth and wiped Tsuna's tears away.

"They… they are?" Tsuna asked, eyes wide and horrified. "No… I can't… I can't let this future happen… I will change it. "

His hands clutched Mukuro's hands. The Vongola Decimo's eyes widened when he felt the absence of Mukuro's engagement ring or a wedding ring. "… wait where is your ring? We should have gotten married by now…"

Mukuro's expression turned heartbroken, but he looked away. "You gave me your ring back… and told me you told me, that you found someone else."

"How do you know If I was trying to save you from being hurt anymore…" Tsuna asked, looking up at Mukuro, pleading with him.

"Because it was Hibari… I heard you two having sex…" Mukuro frowned and looked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review<strong>


End file.
